ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Faith
Saving Faith is the eighth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 92nd overall. It was released in the United States on August 25, 2018 in "Hunted: Part 3." Synopsis Lloyd and his team plot to take control of the Oni Titan. Meanwhile in the First Realm, the Ninja fall into Iron Baron's clutches and an old master returns. Plot The episode begins directly where the last episode ended, with Skylor "captured" and Mistaké posing as Harumi before the real Harumi shows up. The true Harumi unveils that the other is an Oni in disguise, to which Killow restrains her. Mistaké and Garmadon denounce one another, with Garmadon challenging her to show her true self. Mistaké then transforms into her true Oni form, and viciously fights Garmadon. A battle breaks out, with Skylor attempting to absorb Garmadon's element, which she eventually does after Mistaké creates a smokescreen to deceive Garmadon. Skylor leaps from the tower and onto a passing hot air balloon, while Garmadon kills Mistaké off-screen. In the First Ream, Wu wants the Ninja to rescue Faith. He quotes his father, urging them to "have faith", and they head off despite their objections. They find her buried in the ground from her neck downwards. Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling. Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by the Dragon Hunters. As the hunters celebrate their victory, the Ninja banter to relieve the stress of the situation. Baron taunts Faith who reveals to the hunters that Iron Baron is only using them, she states he lied about the Oni and possibly killed his allies to get the Dragonbone Blade. Baron quells any growing rebellion, threatening his own forces, and electrocutes the Ninja and their allies. In doing so, Wu suddenly regains all his memories, from his youth up to being lost to time. He breaks free and confronts the Dragon Hunters. Baron negotiates with Wu, claiming that if he finds the Dragon Armor—which can purportedly control the Firstbourne—he'll let them return to Ninjago. Wu agrees, and departs with Baron. Skylor returns to The Resistance's base, where she informs the others that Mistaké didn't make it. They then realize the Sons of Garmadon followed her, and retreat to the rooftop. From there, Skylor uses Garmadon's element to try and control the Colossus. She eventually "succeeds", as it starts moving towards them, but realizes Garmadon is moving it. The two struggle for control of the behemoth, and at the last second Skylor stops it from destroying the building they're on. She turns it against Garmadon, fighting Killow and Ultra Violet and destroying an Oni Mask. The Colossus begins to scale Borg Tower, prompting Harumi to warn Garmadon of the impending threat; he refuses to leave, and Harumi flees. Harumi escapes the tower and uses a zip line to reach a nearby building. While inside, the Colossus crashes into the building, rendering it unstable. She finds a family trying to flee, in a similar fashion to her family's separation during the attack of the Great Devourer. Feeling unbearable guilt, Harumi helps the family exit the building through a fire escape, but before she can leave herself, the exit is blocked by rubble. She urges the family to leave, and heads to the rooftop. Skylor stops struggling for control of the Colossus after Garmadon's element poisons her. Garmadon suddenly loses control, and the Colossus crashes into the building Harumi is on, making its collapse inevitable. Harumi is horrified, but accepts her fate, as Lloyd looks on at her. The building collapses, and Harumi dies in the process. Garmadon cries out in fury and sorry, before declaring that Lloyd will have Ninjago in ruins. As Lloyd and Nya debate how to help Skylor, Dareth points out that the Colossus is on its way. Spoiler Notes *Harumi and Mistaké both die by the end of this episode. *Interestingly, Harumi dies still believing that the Ninja were killed after Destiny's Bounty was destroyed. *Prior to Harumi's death, she seemed to have realized what Lloyd said to her in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" as she died trying to save the life of a boy and his parents who would’ve met the same fate as her. **Garmadon actually showed sadness and anger when he witnessed Harumi’s death. This also caused him to genuinely want Lloyd's destruction as well as the city's destruction. **Lloyd also looked concerned and sad when he saw Harumi die despite all she had done to him, implying that he still had feelings for her. From how Harumi gazed at Lloyd, it is safe to assume that she may have wanted Lloyd to see that even though it was too late, she had at least a piece of redemption, out of a desire for him not to hate her, implying his feelings for her were mutual after all. *The boy and father in the family who Harumi saved were in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. *This episode marks the first time an Oni's true face is seen. **Interestingly enough, it looks like Garmadon's body after he was struck by the lightning and banished to the underworld. This might mean that when the Lightning struck him, it brought out the Oni side of him as his Oni side was stronger due to his corruption. **This theory makes sense because Tommy Andreasen said that after he was bitten, his powers were unbalanced. Destruction may have been stronger than Creation because of the unbalance by the Devourer's venom. *Mistaké's last words are her long-time catchphrase, "Never heard of it." *Wu regains his long lost memories. Several flashbacks were shown and have been remastered matching the new developed animation that began in Season 8. Gallery MssOni.jpeg|Mistaké's true form. Mater.png|Wu's new look, with a mustache and a goatee DiUsVuEVMAE8CMl.jpeg|Harumi's last smile 20180723_165140.png|Master Wu's return. 20180723_165738.png|Skylor with Garmadon's power 2018-07-25 01_11_42-Greenshot.png Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu